


Take care of me forever.

by DDeAAe



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Bruises, Fights, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDeAAe/pseuds/DDeAAe
Summary: In other words, Dongbin always gets into fights just to go see Lee Midam, which is a student nurse.





	1. 1

The calming sound of air hitting the leaves of a near by tree was disturbed by a sound of a hand hitting someone's face.

Or Jun Andrew hitting Kim Dongbin's face.

As Dongbin fell down he touched his face caressing it as it felt swollen after a good punch.

"Don't you ever try to steal my girlfriend." Andrew said as he fled away, Dongbin stood up groaning.

He looked at the direction to were Andrew ran off to, rolling his eyes and sighing.

"I'm into Lee Midam thank you very much, so fuck you and your plastic assed girlfriend." Dongbin said raising his middle finger at the boy who ran away.

He stood up straight and quickly ran off to his classroom.

"Late again Mr. Kim Dongbin." Their teacher scolded as Dongpyo sighed.

Dongbin quickly took a seat and rested his head on his desk.

"Hyung, you won't be getting anywhere if you just visit the clinic every time, you need to talk to him." Dongpyo said hitting Dongbin's bruise on his face.

Dongbin hissed as he moved away from his friend.

"He gives me medicine face to face-"

"But does he talk to you?" Dongpyo asked as Dongbin gave up and slouches on his chair.

"I'll try then, If he rejects me then I'm gone for." Dongbin said pouting his lips and looking at Dongpyo. "And I'll most likely blame you if that happens." Dongbin added as the younger facepalmed.


	2. 2

As Midam patches up Dongbin's wounds he eyed the boy.

"You keep getting yourself in trouble. It's annoying." Midam said with his monotonous voice.

Closing the bottle of liquid medicine that was later poured on Dongbin's wound.

"Sorry." Dongbin said as he looked away, trying his best to gather all the courage to confess. He's been going to the Clinic for the past few years.

Midam's going to graduate soon, it's been 3 years since Dongbin keeps getting into fights just so he can go here.

And mostly make Dongpyo hit him in purpose just so he can get a single bruise.

Midam noticed it, he's very flustered but he felt sad because the younger kept getting bruises everyday, it can be bad for a person's body to get bruised everyday 

Midam always thinks about it, as the days past, he slowly falls for the bruised boy.

His mole that is located at the side of his face always catched his attention.

As Midam scolded Dongbin about his bruises he got up ready to leave as he also has classes to attend to.

The older was ready to leave until Dongbin shouted.

"Wait!" 

Midam looked back at Dongbin.

"Do you need anything?" Midam asked as Dongbin nodded.

As he stood up from the clinic bed his ears became redder than before as he approached Midam.

"I wanted to tell you, that I like you, before you graduate." Dongbin said as he smiled brightly, waiting for the rejection he expected.

He probably didn't expect this.

Midam smiled at him.

"Call me." Midam said as he hurried to write down the numbers of his phone number.

Dongbin tilted his head slowly as Midam shoved the paper into Dongbin's pockets 

"I'll take care of you forever?" Midam asked as Dongbin blushed softly.

"Take care of me forever."


End file.
